1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to repair devices, and more particularly, to a plastic fence post bottom repair device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fence post bottoms are known to rot at the bottom and usually have to be discarded. The bottom repair device in accordance with the present invention, is so designed, as to effectively repair the bottom's of old fence posts, and may be used when installing new posts as well.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a plastic fence post bottom repair device, which will be unique, in that it will be of such structure as to be employed to fix old fence posts that have rotted at their bottom's, and the device may be employed with new posts when they are installed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a plastic fence post bottom repair device, which will be of such design as to never need replacing, and it may also be filled with concrete if desired.